


im getting tired of mixing you two up so ill propose

by snowglobegays



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Genderbend, Marriage, fem!larry, girl!Harry, girl!Louis, i guess, larry - Freeform, larry marriage, larry proposal, lou Teasdale and Lou Tomlinson have basically the same name, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:03:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowglobegays/pseuds/snowglobegays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is getting frustrated with Lou Teasdale and Lou Tomlinson having the same initials and nickname and full name so she takes a stand to change her girlfriends last name.</p><p>Or, the one where Harry proposes to her girlfriend Louise after some clever name changing lines. (Get it. Game changing, name changing. Oops)</p>
            </blockquote>





	im getting tired of mixing you two up so ill propose

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like genderbend larry
> 
> edit: the names were hallie and louella (ew right) and i changed them to harry and it would be louis but i needed louis to have the same name as lou teasdale for the plot so. louise.

-

Harry remembers the first time she introduced her girlfriend to her good friend.

"Hi! I'm Lou, Harry's girlfriend." She had greeted, smiling and shaking Lou's hand.

Lou (Teasdale) giggled and smiled. "I'm Lou. Harry's good friend and the mum of her god daughter."

Harry groaned, having forgotten that two of her four favorite girls (mum and sister, Gemma) had the same first name.

Lou (Tomlinson) cackled. "Just call me Louise I guess. That's my full name."

Lou (Teasdale) clamped her hand over her mouth in amusement. "That's my full name too. I get called Louise a lot. What does your last name start with?"

And Harry remembered that she nearly screamed right then. "Tomlinson." Lou grinned.

Lou (Teasdale) sighed. "I guess I'll call you T."

"Hey! T! Long time no see!" A girl with purple hair walked up."

Lou (Tomlinson) frowned, because how did the girl know her, before realizing that, oh, T must mean Lou (Teasdale).

After the purple haired girl left, Lou (both) cleared their throats. "My last name is Teasdale."

Harry remembered she did scream at that.

-

They had settled on Lou (Tomlinson) being Girlfriend whenever they were together.

Harry didn't like that. Someone as wonderful as Girlfriend shouldn't be called that.

It was on their three year anniversary when Harry realized how Girlfriend could change her name.

-

"Liam, I think I'm gonna propose to Lou." She said one day.

Liam frowned, her eyebrows furrowing. "Doesn't Lou have a husband?"

It took a moment for Harry but she laughed when she caught on. "No, not that Lou. Girlfriend."

"Oh." Liam said. "Uh, good idea. Congrats."

-

It was fucking freezing when Harry proposed. "You know Lou, I don't like calling you Girlfriend. I want it to be something else. More... stylish. Wife sounds nice. I don't like getting your name mixed up with T's. Just go one earlier in the alphabet and it's S. We should call you S, or maybe Louise Styles. That has a nice," Hallie paused, falling to her knee in front of her girlfriend, Lou catching on. "Ring to it, don't you think?" She asked, brandishing the engagement ring.

"Louise Tomlinson. I love you so much. You're beautiful and sweet and kind and just perfect. Will you marry me?" Harry giggled. 

Lou was silent for a moment before falling to her knees in front of Harry as well. "Yes."

-

When they told Lou (Teasdale) they were getting married, they immediately changed Girlfriend to Fiancee, promising to change it to Wife or Styles later.

-

At the wedding, Lou (Tomlinson (Styles)) walked down the aisle. Harry had always dreamed of watching her girl walk to her and Lou (Tomlinson (Styles)) had always wanted to walk down the aisle.

Their vows made everyone cry.

"Louise Tomlinson. When I met you, you were alive and bright and beautiful and the actual first thought I had f you were 'damn those are some nice boobs' but you turned out to have an even nicer arse. Looking past your beautiful body, you have the best personality. I love how you know when I want to laugh and when I just want to be miserable. You help me through period cramps, family issues, arguments, and the big confusion over you and Lou Teasdale's names. You are the most perfect woman, scratch that, perfect human in the world and I don't know what I did to deserve you."

Lou (Tomlinson (Styles)) wiped tears. "My turn? Harry Styles, ever since you walked up to me and introduced yourself as Barry, I've loved you. When you corrected yourself, saying that you were in no way Barry, but Harry and those were two completely different names and that you liked my face, I couldn't help falling in love with you. Since you asked me out, took me on dates, asked me to move in, and finally, asked me to marry you, I've never been more in love as I am with you. When you proposed, I was so hopeful when you started blabbering about how you wanted to change my nickname from Girlfriend to Wife or change my last name to be more stylish and start with S. Then, oh god I can't believe you did this, you said Louise Styles had a nice, this is where you got on the ground and pulled out the ring, ring to it. In my excitement and love I didn't have the heart to tease you about how my incredibly perfect girlfriend proposed. I couldn't have gotten luckier or more loved than with you."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry


End file.
